Dedede's Sun Block Solution
by Mr. Mike Kirby
Summary: An eclipse mysterious appears in Cappy Town causing panic. Dedede has a solution, but is it just another scheme?


Dedede's Sun Block Solution

It was a nice day in Cappy Town. Kirby, Tuff, Honey, Spikehead, and Iro are playing soccer while Tiff is reading a book. Suddenly, the sky became dark and the sun became black. Kirby and his friends noticed the change.

"Hey, what happened to the sun?" asked Tuff.

"It seems that we have an eclipse," said Tiff.

Tuff was confused. "What is an eclipse?" asked Tuff.

"An eclipse is when the sky and the sun gets dark," explained Tiff, "but it's strange, there shouldn't be an eclipse."

Tiff, Tuff, and the children looked up in the sky while Kirby became suspicious.

Meanwhile Cappies were talking about the situation. They begin asking Mayor Blustergas questions. "Mayor, what are we going to do about the eclipse?" asked one of the villagers.

Mayor Blustergas was trying to answer their questions. "Calm down everyone, I'm doing my best to resolve the situation," said the mayor.

Soon King Dedede and Escargoon arrived in their limo. The mayor was surprised. "King Dedede, what are you doing here?" he asked.

King Dedede laughed. "I am here to solve your problem," said King Dedede.

Hana, the mayor's wife, became a little suspicious. "How are you planning to help us?" she asked.

"I'm planning to move the eclipse," said King Dedede.

"So are you saying that the eclipse was your doing?" asked the mayor.

"The king had nothing to do with the eclipse," said Escargoon.

"And to prove it, I am planning to give you light until the eclipse is moved," said King Dedede. King Dedede and Escargoon left while the Cappies begin to ponder this.

Tiff and her family were watching TV. "You're watching channel DDD," announced Escargoon as the program begin to start. Escargoon appeared on the screen. "Today Dedede has something to say," said Escargoon.

The camera turned to King Dedede. "Howdy folks, I have created something that will help you," said Dedede. The king pointed to a silver ball. "This here is a sunshine ball," said King Dedede. The TV viewers were surprised. "With the sunshine ball, you can have light in your house," said King Dedede.

"The sunshine balls emit artificial sunlight so that you can have light during an eclipse," explained Escargoon. "Just call the number on your screen and we'll deliver your sunshine ball."

"We have to get a sunshine ball," Sir Ebrum said to his wife, Lady Like.

But Tiff was suspicious. "I don't know, Dedede may be planning something," she said.

"But Dedede couldn't be planning something," said Fololo.

"Yeah, why else would Dedede be selling sunshine balls," asked Falala.

"You might have a point there," said Tiff.

Meanwhile Waddle Doo and the Waddle Dees were delivering the sunshine balls to the townsfolk. Dedede and Escargoon were watching some of the Waddle Dees setting up the towers. "With these towers, my sunshine balls would emit their light," said King Dedede.

"Yeah, those Cappies don't know that they are playing right into our trap," said Escargoon. They both laughed evilly as their scheme was in progress.

Meanwhile, Meta Knight, Blade Knight, and Sword Knight are watching the sky. "There's something fishy going on here," said Blade Knight.

"Yeah, this doesn't seem to be caused by natural causes," agreed Sword Knight. Meta Knight didn't say anything.

Back in the castle Sir Ebrum and Lady Like are paying Waddle Doo for the sunshine ball that they've ordered. "Thanks for your business," said Waddle Doo as he left.

"We've finally got our sunshine ball," said Sir Ebrum.

"Great, now I can finally wash the laundry," said Lady Like. She headed out to the castle's courtyard to hang up the laundry. She switched on the sunshine ball thus emitting light. "The laundry will finally dry itself," said Lady Like.

Outside of town Kirby was watching the towers with a determined look on his face. Suddenly, Kirby attacked one of the towers. The tower was destroyed and all of the sunshine balls were turned off. Kirby continued attacking the towers.

As the sunshine balls went out, the villagers begin questioning the mayor. "What happened to our sunshine balls?" one villager asked.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to have light now?" asked another villager.

"I don't have an explanation for this," said the mayor.

Suddenly Dedede and Escargoon showed up. "What's going on here?" asked Dedede.

"The sunshine balls have been turned off," said the mayor.

Dedede was shocked. "What, how could this happen?"

Escargoon showed an image on a monitor. "Look, some of the towers have been destroyed," said Escargoon. The screen showed a small figure near one of the towers.

"Hey, who's that?" asked Dedede pointing to the figure.

"I'll zoom in, sire," said Escargoon. He began zooming in on the monitor until the figure can be seen. Everyone was shocked, especially Tiff.

"It's Kirby," said Tiff. She watched in horror as Kirby attacked another tower. The Cappies were shocked too. It seems that Kirby, their hero, was destroying the towers.

"This is outrageous," said one of the villagers angrily. The villagers became angry.

"Don't worry, I'll stop Kirby," said Chief Bookem. He, along with the mayor and some of the Cappies, begin to go after Kirby.

"This is terrible," said Tuff. "It's not like Kirby to do something like that."

Tiff didn't say anything. She was too busy trying to figure out why Kirby was doing this.

Dedede and Escargoon talked to each other privately. "Sire, we have to stop Kirby before he destroys the towers," said Escargoon.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of Kirby once and for all," said Dedede. "In the meantime, we'll order a monster as backup."

"Good idea, sire," said Escargoon.

King Dedede called Waddle Doo. "Waddle Doo, make sure Kirby doesn't destroy all of the towers," said King Dedede.

"Okay, sire," said Waddle Doo. He led the Waddle Dees towards the towers. Dedede and Escargoon headed towards the castle. They soon contacted Nightmare Enterprises.

"Welcome to Nightmare Enterprises, King Dedede, how can we help you?" asked the salesman.

"I want a monster to defeat Kirby," said King Dedede.

"We have a monster just for you, stand by," said the salesman. The monster delivery system began to work and electricity appeared. A flash was emitted and the electricity disappeared. A ghost like creature wearing sunglasses and a halo was floating on the delivery system.

"What's that?" asked Dedede.

"This is our latest monster, Cool Spook," said the salesman.

Dedede laughed. "That's perfect," he said with an evil grin.

Meanwhile Kirby continued destroying the towers. Waddle Doo ordered the Waddle Dees to attack. But no matter what they did, Kirby seemed to defeat them.

Tiff and Tuff were still trying to figure out what's going on. They knew that Kirby would be in trouble. "What are we going to do, Tiff?" asked Tuff.

"We're going to figure out why Kirby is destroying the towers," said Tiff. "There must be a reason why he is doing this." Tiff began to ponder. Suddenly Tiff realized what Kirby was trying to do. "Come on, we have to find Kirby," she said. Tiff, Tuff, Fololo and Falala went after Kirby.

Kirby continued attacking the Waddle Dees. Soon Kirby headed towards the last tower. However, he was stopped by Chief Bookem and the mayor.

"Stop right there Kirby," said Chief Bookem.

The chief , the mayor, and the Cappies that were there were angry at Kirby. "For the sake of everyone's safety, we ask you to stop," said the mayor.

But Kirby refused to listen to the mayor. "Poyo," said Kirby.

Suddenly Tiff, Tuff, Fololo and Falala showed up. "Stop, Kirby's trying to save us," Tiff said.

Chief Bookem and the mayor were confused. "What are you talking about?" asked the mayor.

"The eclipse is being controlled," said Tiff. This shocked the others.

"What do you mean by that, Tiff," asked the mayor.

Tiff explained the whole thing. "If the eclipse is standing still, then it would have been gone by now," she said.

"That's right, it looked like the eclipse is standing still because we're moving too," said Fololo.

"The sun happens to be revolving around our planet, thus giving night and day," said Falala.

Tuff tries to imagine a diagram of the solar system but it only gave him a headache. "I'm confused," said Tuff.

"Tuff, in order for the eclipse to be blocking the sun, it has to be moving too," explained Fololo. Tuff realized what Fololo and Falala were saying.

"Dedede has been conning everyone with his sunshine balls," said Tiff.

"But that still doesn't explain why Kirby was attacking the towers," said the mayor.

"It's simple, Kirby was trying to get rid of the eclipse. These towers not only activate the sunshine balls but they also control the eclipse," said Tiff. She turned to Kirby. "You were trying to foil Dedede's scheme, weren't you," said Tiff.

"Poyo!" said Kirby.

Suddenly Dedede and Escargoon showed up. "Well, if it isn't Tiff and her friends," said Escargoon.

Tiff became angry. "We know all about your scheme," she said.

"Yeah, I figured you might have something to do with this," said the mayor.

King Dedede and Escargoon laughed. "Kirby won't be able to foil our scheme this time because we have a surprise for him," said King Dedede. "Alright Cool Spook, get him." Cool Spook got out of the container in the back of Dedede's limo.

"Oh no, it's another monster," said Tiff. Kirby faced the monster. Cool Spook began attacking Kirby by shooting balls of light. Kirby avoided the attacks and tried to attack the monster but always seemed to miss. Tiff knew that Kirby will have to defeat the monster in order to reach the last tower.

"Kirby, suck it up," said Tiff. Kirby inhaled the monster's attack. The transformation begins. The screen went dark and only Kirby's eyes show. Kirby began panicking in the dark when a ball of light showed up. The light entered Kirby's body and the darkness disappeared. Kirby gains a crown with orange fluid electricity. The crown had a diamond gem with a wing like emblem on each side on the front. Kirby's skin turns dark pink. He landed on the ground.

Meta Knight showed up. "He is now Light Kirby," said Meta Knight.

Cool Spook began shooting balls of light but Kirby deflected the attacks with his own balls of light. He continued attacking the monster by shooting balls of light at it until the monster was defeated.

After the monster was defeated, Kirby shot a ball of light at the tower, thus destroying it. Tiff and Tuff cheered as Kirby jumps into the air and returns to normal.

"There goes my scheme," said Dedede as he wept for his loss.

With the towers destroyed, the eclipse disappeared. The Cappies cheered as they got light again. Kirby and his friends returned to the village and the mayor explained the whole thing. The villagers forgave Kirby as they now knew that Kirby was saving them.

"It looks like you brought light to Cappy Town again," said Tiff.

"Poyo!" said Kirby happily as he knew that he had once again saved Dream Land.


End file.
